


Pranked

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce's costume is excellent he can't help it if GL can't recognize a butlerdad when he sees one, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Justice League Halloween party.
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> strawberryjei asked "prompt: everyone is batman for halloween, bruce goes as Alfred"

There was no mistaking it, this was entirely Clark’s handiwork. No one else had the necessary clout and guts to pull off a prank of this magnitude, Bruce decided as he looked out over the Hall of Justice and the sea of bat-eared cowls that made up the First Annual Justice League Halloween Party.

One of the Lanterns jostled his elbow. “Hey, newbie, nice Jeeves costume. Guess you didn’t get Supes’s memo about the theme.”

Bruce wondered just which new recruit he was being mistaken for, then decided ignorance was the safest route. “How do I join the mailing list?”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
